Zero's neko
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Zero takes home a cat, which is not usual. Zero and Kaname try to have some quality time together but both of them forget about the fluffy fur ball's existence. What will happen during their cuddling? ONESHOT KxZ Rated M for a reason.


_Putting this up as a soother for those that are waiting for the other chapter of "Tsunami". I will try to get it done soon but I can't promise anything!_

**Zero's neko**

Kaname gazed out through the window, it had rained for three days now and it was so depressing. He wanted that the warm sunny spring weather could come soon. This ugly, cold weather was so tiring. At least he had Zero. Just thinking of his lover made him forget about the awful climate.

Well, Zero is very cute and there is no one that Kaname would feel complete with. There was just one thing… His cute lover had an unusual thing for stray animals. It didn't really bother Kaname that much 'cause Zero always took good care of them and fixed so they got a new home. But lately it had been too much. Everyday there was a new animal. He had to make Zero understand that he couldn't take care of them out of pity.

Kaname finished his job early, eager to go home to have some quality time with Zero. It was Friday night after all. A good bit to eat and some cuddling in the sofa would be perfect.

As Kaname got home, a pair of wet, muddy shoes lay spread out in the entrance hall and Zero's coat was in a pile on the floor. Kaname picked up his lover's clothes and hanged of his own.

"Darling, I'm home!" He called out.

"Kaname, I am in the living room." Zero answered.

Kaname walked into the living room and saw Zero lying on his stomach on the floor. A white fluffy ball with fur was in his hand as he poured milk into a bowl. Kaname sat down next to Zero. He ruffled around his lover's hair and sighed.

"So, what's the story about this one?" Zero turned his head against Kaname.

"I found him abandoned in the park. You should have seen him, he was so cold and scared. I couldn't just leave him out there all on his own." Zero said as he helped the fur ball to drink some milk.

"You know what I think about this…" Kaname said.

"I know and this will be the last time, I promise!" _How many times haven't I heard that before?_ Kaname rose from the floor and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"It's Bolognese okay with you?"

"Yeah, anything is good."

Kaname made the food and set the table. Zero was busy with the cat so he had to do it all by himself. Kaname peeked into the living room to and told Zero that their dinner was ready. They sat down by the kitchen table and ate in silence. The food tasted incredibly good. Zero threw glances to the living room between his bites.

"Zero, the cat will be just fine and it will probably sleep after that milk you gave him. I'm sure it needs the rest or am I wrong?" Zero smiled and took a mouthful of food, god what he loved Kaname's cooking.

"His name is Hikari not _it._"

"Of course it is. How was school today?" Zero sighed of the mention of the word school.

"Did something happen?" Kaname wondered carefully.

"Not really. It's still boring as usual."

"Are they still bullying you?" Zero looked down on his plate.

"Mmmm, yeah." He sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Zero. If I only could do something…"

"Kaname, how many times do I need to tell you? I'm okay with it; I _choose_ to be with you. You know that."

"I know." Kaname said as he smiled.

"You finished?"

"Yes."

After dinner they sat down in the sofa for a while. Both of them snuggled close and held each other's hands. The cat jumped up in Kaname's knee. He let go from their embrace and moved his legs so that the cat could jump down but it didn't.

"Aww, he likes you."

"Take it away." Zero gave him a look. "No, I mean can you lift _Hikari_ down on the floor before I get an allergic reaction." _Again._

"Shit, I forgot." Zero took Hikari in his arms and sat down on the floor in front of the sofa.

"I have always wondered… Why are you letting me have all these animals even though you are allergic to them?"

"I love your smiling face. You are always so happy when you nurse those animals and the only thing I need is your happiness." Kaname bend forward to Zero and hugged him from behind. "But seriously, can you stop bringing so many to our house? I mean you can't pick up every animal you find abandoned on the streets."

"I'll try." Zero said even though he knew that it was impossible.

"Good. I will go to sleep now. Let's do something fun tomorrow, just the two of us?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Zero said.

"It's a date then." Kaname turned Zero's head and kissed him lightly on his lips. "God night my love."

"Night."

"Promise me that you will sleep in _our_ _bed_ tonight?"

"Kaname, I promise."

Kaname went to bed and fell asleep instantly. Zero on the other hand stayed up until his eyelids could no longer stay up by his own will. He never made it to the bed that night.

Kaname found Zero lying on the sofa with the cat as he entered the living room the next morning. He wasn't mad that Zero hadn't gone to sleep in their bed, in their bedroom, he was more concerned. Zero really should think of himself _first_ before anything else.

He made pancakes for breakfast and longed for their date. But he wondered if they could go on one 'cause the rain still fell down from the dark clouded sky. He went into the living room seeing that Zero still was fast asleep. He placed his hand onto his lover's shoulder and chook him lightly. Zero stirred in his sleep, purple eyes was slowly revealed under his heavy eyelids.

"God morning." Kaname said.

Zero and the cat yawned and stretched at the same time. He really looked like a cat sometimes, there was no mistake in that. Kaname brushed aside Zero's silver bangs from his face.

"God morning , my love." Zero smiled.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep in our bed?"

"I know...sorry."

"Don't worry. I made pancakes for us."

"You are too kind sometimes Kaname. Do you know that?"

"Anything for you."

A blush covered Zero's face. Why did Kaname have to be so embarrassing all the time? He started to munch on his pancakes, geez this was so incredibly delicious.

"What are we going to do about our date?" Kaname asked. Zero stared out through the window and saw how the rain poured down.

"Hmm, we can't go outside in this weather, so should we do something in the apartment instead?"

"We can go for a walk to the store to buy some groceries first."

"Sounds like a plan"

They finished their pancakes that Kaname had made for them. Zero made sure that Hikari had a place to sleep. Kaname couldn't do other than to shake his head as Zero ran around in the flat to find things for Hikari.

"Zero, my love. We need to go now."

Kaname stood ready at the entrance with an umbrella in his hand. Zero put on his clothes and saw that Kaname only had brought one umbrella. He started to look for the other one that he knew that they somewhere.

"Kaname, do you know where the other umbrella is?" Zero asked his lover.

"Why do you need that?" We are going to use this one." Kaname said.

_I'm an idiot._ Zero thought.

They went to the store, Zero had his arm around Kaname's. They walked closely together as the umbrella wasn't that big. Their bodies were so close that they warmed each other. It had been a while since both of them had been this close to each other. Zero really felt how much he had missed it. Sure, they shared bed, they had nightly activities in it but lately much reality stuff had taken all their time from each other. Kaname was always tired and Zero had tons of schoolwork that usually took the whole night to finish. But this weekend both of them had time and this date idea was perfect. Zero leaned in closer to Kaname, walking under the umbrella in the rain was so romantic. He was so happy that he thought that he could die.

Kaname took a basket to have their groceries in. He was determined that he was going to hold his hand in Zero's. Zero on the other hand wasn't happy about it.

"Please, let go. It's embarrassing!" He pleaded.

"I won't let go and you know that."

"I know but-"

"Good."

Kaname got as he wanted and they walked around in the store hand in hand. Zero hopped that no one from his school would be shopping here, if they were, Monday would be a living hell. _Definitely._

They found some nice groceries for their date. In their basket they had, strawberries, chocolate and two boxes of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Kaname also got things that they might need for dinner. If they would make it that far that is, that reminded him…

"Haven't we used all the lube in the tube that's in our drawer?" Kaname asked Zero like it wasn't a big deal at all. Zero felt how his face got red like a tomato as he answered.

"Y-yes, I think we d-did." He barely pressed forward.

Kaname dragged Zero over to the hygiene department in the store and stopped in front of the lube tubes.

"Should we get original, banana, blueberry…?"

Zero leaned closer to Kaname as he didn't feel _that_ embarrassed over the matter. He breathed warm puffs into his lover's ear.

"I would like the original one. You already taste good and I like your own flavor the most."

"Original it is then." Kaname said and put the tube in their basket.

Just before they made it to the cashier, Zero found extra price on massage oils and scented candles. Maybe they should have a massage night? Both of them have had a few busy weeks and he was sure that Kaname had been sitting by his desk in front of the computer too much.

"Heey, do you want to try this out?" Zero asked as he showed Kaname his newly found treasures. Kaname smiled and replied: "Sure, why not?" Zero put the massage oil and the scented candles and they went to pay for their items.

The same procedure was made on the way home, both of them together closely under the umbrella and it almost felt even better this time.

When they got home Zero put Hikari in their bedroom so that he shouldn't have to be in their way and mostly for Kaname's allergy. Kaname and Zero prepared the livingroom for their massage. Relaxing music filled the room together with the room together with the scent from the candles. The strawberries where in a bowl of glass next to the chilled champagne bottle. Zero broke the chocolate in pieces and let it melt in the chocolate fondue. Everything was perfect and if looked so romantic.

"I suggest that we take a shower first? Mind to join me?" Kaname said with silky voice. "After you."

They took turns in soaping each other. Zero ran his foamy hands like a dance over Kaname's body. His lover was so beautiful, good enough to eat.

"I love you Kaname." He said almost like a whisper. Kaname embraced the teen and ran his hands on Zero's back.

"I love you too. More than you can imagine." They stood for awhile in each other's arms, as the spray of water rinse out all the suds. Kaname toweled Zero's hair and Zero did the same with Kaname's. Kaname wrapped his lower body with a towel and went to the prepared living room. Zero put on one of his favorite robes and brought one for Kaname.

"Do you want to get a massage first, Kaname?"

"If it's okay with you."

Kaname lay down on the sofa and relaxed. Zero grabbed the massage oil from the table and opened the cork. He applied small lines with oil onto Kaname's back. A shudder ran across Kaname's body as the cold oil landed on his body.

"Is the oil cold?" Zero asked.

"Just a bit but I'm sure that you will warm me up soon." He flirted.

"It will be warmer soon, I promise."

Zero poured some in his hands and rubbed them together to get them warm from the friction. He placed them on the curve of Kaname's back and pulled them upwards to his neck. He continued to make circle movements, covering the whole back. After a few circles he stopped at his lover's shoulders and started to massage them. He felt hard knots from Kaname's stress and deskwork. He concentrated on them and tried to make them go away.

Kaname held his eyes closed as he felt how Zero's hands worked on him. His hands were so warm and incredibly soft. They followed every muscle in his back and he got more and more relaxed for every circle Zero made on his back. He thought of if this was one of the reasons that he had gotten high over heals over Zero.

It had begun as an innocent flirt at the bar where Kaname had went to. Both of them had been alone that night. Zero had actually been the bold one to buy Kaname a drink and then waved him over. Kaname and Zero were not saying much and if someone would have heard their conversation it would have sounded very random and awkward. Somehow they managed to get a good conversation and for some reason Kaname started to complain about his back pains due to his work. Zero had claimed that he was an excellent massager. At the bar there were just innocent looks and smiles. None of them could have imagined that it would develop in something more. They decided to meet the next day 'cause Zero was determined to help Kaname with his pain. As the next day arrived Zero stood outside Kaname's door ready to give him the massage of his life but both of them had gotten more than just a massage after Zero visited Kaname's apartment. They ended up as lovers.

But then some minor problems came, such as Zero was a lot younger. Kaname was in the pink clouds of heat at that moment so he hadn't really bothered to ask. Then the persecutions and harassments began on Zero at his school. Kaname had suggested that they probably should break up but Zero insisted that it was okay. Kaname wasn't sure if they still bullied Zero, they never talked about it but Kaname could sometimes see bruises on Zero's body, that he was sure that the bullies had made. Short after that they moved in together and their love for each other seemed to evolve every day.

"Ouch!" Kaname complained as Zero worked on a hard knot in his shoulder.

"It needs to get away." Zero said calmly. He continued to massage Kaname's shoulders until all the hard knots where gone. He went down to Kaname's broad back and massaged more there. He felt that Kaname's back was rather stiff.

"You have to breathe out as I tell you to." Zero placed his hands over his spine and pressed down.

"Breathe out!" A laudable crack sounded as Zero pressed down. He moved down a bit.

"Breathe out!" He did the same again. Zero started to rub the whole back to make his massage feel complete. He stopped by his shoulders and leaned forward, placing his mouth over Kaname's ear.

"Did it feel good?" He asked.

"Really good, Seriously you really are a pro at this." Kaname praised. He opened his eyes a little disappointed that it was already over. "Do you want one?" He asked.

"I'm more craving for those strawberries."

"Are you sure that you don't want a massage?"

"I'm fine." Zero smiled.

Kaname got up from the sofa and put on his bathrobe, he let the towel fall to the floor leaving only fantasies of what it had been wrapped around only a moment ago. _So hot…_Zero thought.

Kaname reached after the bottle of champagne and poured it into the two glasses. He gave a glass to Zero who had made a fire in the fireplace. Both of them sat down close to each other in the sofa. Kaname wrapped an arm around his beautiful lover. He took a sip of the champagne and stared into the fire. Zero dipped a strawberry in to the newly melted chocolate. He licked the tip before he ate the whole red fruit. Kaname gaze turned direct to Zero who snuggled close to Kaname, they sipped more champagne in silence. Kaname took Zero's hand in his, squeezing it lovingly.

Zero took a new strawberry and dipped it in the melted chocolate. He put his glass on the table and without letting go of Kaname's hand he swung one leg over his thighs, straddling his lover. He put the strawberry on Kaname's lips, the mouth opened and Zero put it in half way and Kaname closed his mouth. Zero leaned forward and bit down on the other end of the strawberry. He let go of Kaname's hand and hang his arms around his neck as he leaned closer. He let his tongue follow the strawberry to Kaname's lips., the mouth opened as the tongue traced the bottom lip softly. Zero swallowed his end of the strawberry before he put in his tongue in Kaname's wet cavern. Kaname met Zero's halfway. The heat between them both was unbearable, Zero climbed closer on Kaname's lap and he grinded his hips against his lovers. The kiss deepened to Zero's joy. The world seemed to stop tight there when they were in each other's arms. They broke from the kiss both panting. The blush that covered their faces was only a confirmation that the two other _members_ of the family had awakened. The thin fabric of the bathrobes didn't hide a thing.

"Looks like someone is happy." Zero said as he looked down on Kaname.

"It seems that you are as happy as I am." Kaname said as he cupped Zero's outside the robe. Zero bucked into to the touch and whispered in his lovers ear;

"Care to join me for an inspection in the bedroom?"

"I think you know the answer already." Kaname said.

They walked the short distance to the bed room, hand in hand. Kaname let go of Zero's hand and lay down in the bed. He propped himself up against the headboard still wearing his robe. Zero walked forward to Kaname who took one of the strings that held the robe together in his hand. Kaname pulled and the robe opened. Zero let the bath robe fall from his shoulders down to the floor. Even though the room was faintly dark, Kaname could still see the marvelous body in front of him. Zero would even look hot in beggars' clothes. The beautiful human knelt on the bed, staring into Kaname's brown eyes. A hand cupped his face tenderly. Zero bent forward to unknot his lover's robe. He slid the fabric to each side and stared at the reaction from before. He was taken by its beauty, just like other times. Kaname separated his legs as an invitation. The silver haired boy climbed in between and let out a hand to touch the offered gift. He let one finger trace from the tip to the base slowly. He felt how his lover shuddered under his touch. He bent forward and flicked his tongue once against the head.

"Did it taste good?" Kaname asked.

"As I told you, I like the original the best." Zero said before he circulated with his tongue around the head. He swallowed Kaname's member and began to move up and down. Kaname closed his eyes as he felt how the pleasure crawled up by his spine. Zero wasn't _only_ skilled with his hands, the way his mouth and tongue worked together was so damn incredible. Kaname reached out his hand to follow Zero's rhythm. It landed onto something fluffy, it didn't feel like Zero's silver tresses. He opened one eye to see if it was what he thought it was and it was. That damn cat.

"Zero, stop.." He only stopped for a second to say; "Why?" Before he continued.

"H-Hikari is watching...-Ahhh.." But Zero didn't stop.

"Seriously,- ngh..Stop! Ahh.. Zero!" Zero took Kaname in his hand instead and liked his lips.

"It's just a cat, Kaname." His hand continued to stroke him.

"But..-Ahh..I can't make love to you in front of the cat." Kaname moaned.

It didn't get better as Hikari jumped onto Kaname's stomach. His member fell just as quickly as there hadn't been an erection at all. Zero looked surprised at the slackened member. He poked it but it seemed pretty lifeless. Hikari continued his adventure as he took a stroll on Kaname's chest and rubbed his head against Kaname's face. Kaname lift Hikari off and tried desperately to brush away all the cat hair from his face.

"That cat. Away. Now."

Zero picked up the robe from the floor and put it on again. He grabbed Hikari and put him in the living room. He could hear how Kaname sneezed several times. _ What had he done?_ He went back to the bedroom and Kaname had fetched his eye drops and tried to calm the allergic reaction. He glared at Zero, who made a "what?" face.

"Can't you get that thing down?"

"I haven't really tried..." Zero innocently answered.

"Zero, I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now and that cat has to be gone tomorrow or else _you_ go."

"But-" Zero began.

"No buts Zero. I'm serious. I can't live like this anymore. Your obsession with animals is too much for me. After you get rid of Hikari, no more. Okay?" Kaname said determent but not angry. He knew that Zero would probably hate him for this.

Zero's eyes watered, a tear ran down his face. "O-okay, I will give H-Hikari a new home." He walked out from the room and closed the door, leaving Kaname all alone in the darkness.

When Kaname woke both Hikari and Zero was gone. Zero had somehow gone in to their closet in their bedroom and got some clothes. At least he didn't run around in that robe. As Kaname didn't feel to eat anything he only made coffee. Zero had at least picked up the morning paper, so he read it as he usually did every morning.

Kaname sat in silence as he read the paper and drank his coffee. He stopped at the fifth page. _"Mr Ichigo donates to animal shelter." _was the headline. A light was lit as Kaname read the article, this was so perfect. He dialed the number written in the article. Another human picked up the line.

"Hello this is Kuran Kaname. I would like to ask….-"

As Kaname ended the call a slightly depressed Zero walked in through the front door.

"I got Hikari a new home." He said.

"How wonderful, but don't take off your clothes 'cause we are going for a short ride."

"Kaname I'm not in the mood for a trip, not today."

"I'm sure that you will love it! Come on."

Zero was _not_ happy that Kaname had forced him into the car. They stopped not far outside the town. There was a little red house, with some sorts of cages on the outside. On the door was a sign that said: "Chrissie's animal shelter" Zero looked with big eyes on Kaname.

"Oh, no you didn't?"

"Yes, I did." Kaname smiled widely.

A woman opened the door and welcomed them in. She explained their routines and which shifts Zero will be working on. Zero's eyes shined with happened. This was the best thing _ever_. They said goodbye to the woman and left.

"Kaname I don't know how to thank you. This is so…. Gah! I can't even say it. Seriously, thanks. You are the best."

"I'll do anything for you. I thought that this would be perfect for you. In this way you can find how many animals you want without bringing them to us."

"Is it okay for us to continue where we left of the other night, now when Hikari is gone?" Zero asked.

"I will get my revenge. Just wait." Kaname laughed.

"Don't be too easy on me, my lord!"

"Trust me I won't."


End file.
